The Brotherhood of Arendelle High
by The Femslasher
Summary: Anna Jensen lived an ordinary life. Good grades, no discipline, and a huge crush on the school silent one, Elsa Read. That is until she is framed for attacking her friend, Kristoff. She escapes in-school suspension with the strange help of Elsa. What will she find when Elsa gives her directions to a room filled with hooded people?
1. Beginnings

_Author's notes: Decided to do something a little different. So here is an Elsanna-high school-Assassin's Creed fanfic. I'm literally shaking from excitement to write this. Here you go._

_Frozen belongs to Disney and Assassin's Creed character names and items belongs to Ubisoft._

Anna Jensen walked through the halls of Arendelle High towards her Geography class. She turned the corner and saw Hans. Hans Rogers was the stuck up jerk, popular guy of the school. Hans caught sight of Anna and said, "Hey Jensen. Still denying my invites to the Fall Homecoming Dance?" Anna kept walking, which angered Hans. "Hey bitch, I'm talking to you." He grabbed Anna by the arm and said in a low voice, "Nobody ignores me." Anna looked at him and said, "Then it pleases me to be the first." She pulled her arm away and continued to class. "You'll regret this, Anna. No one says no to me." Hans shouted. Anna shook her head as she entered the class. She took her seat as her teacher, Mr. Weselton, passed out their tests over Russia's history. Her eyes wandered and caught sight of the one who makes her heart flutter. On the other side of the room, in a gray hoodie with the hood up, was Elsa Read. With her crystal-white hair in a thick, French braid, her pale, white skin, striking blue eyes, sexy, slim figure, it was a wonder both guys and girls drooled over her. Despite the fact she kept to herself, Anna _really _wanted to get to know her more. She and Elsa were both seventeen and seniors at the school. They both were at the top of the class in grades. Hell, their only difference was their behavior in school. For example, Elsa was a bit of a troublemaker, getting into detention once every week. Anna ,however, had no discipline records at all. "All right class, you have the rest of the hour to complete the test." Mr. Weselton spoke up. Anna put off her thoughts on Elsa and started her test.

After forty-five minutes, the bell rang, releasing the students to lunch. The class walked by the teacher's desk laying their papers in a black basket. Anna walked to her locker to get her lunch pack. When she exited the locker pit, she caught sight of Hans and his cronies heckling a freshman. Hans' friends were Chris Gist, the star quarterback of the football team, the Spanish and French exchange students, Laureano Torres and Julien du Casse, Tom Hickey, the seediest person in school, and the she-devil, Lucy Borgia. Anna continued to the cafeteria, where she found her usual seat with her best friend, Kristoff. "So, how was the test?" he asked. Anna unwrapped her sandwich while saying, "Oh, good. I forgot what the name of the land invasion of the Soviet Union was called." "That would be Operation Barbarossa." he said. "Gee, wish I knew that before I-" "Hello." and unknown voice said. Anna turned around and nearly gasped when she saw Elsa standing behind her. "H-hey, Elsa. What can I do for you?" Anna stuttered out. "Well, I was wondering if I could sit with you. May I?" Elsa asked. Anna came back down to Earth and answered, "Sure." Elsa sat down next to Anna. "By the way, I saw you staring at me before Weselton's test." Elsa said. Anna felt her face practically catch fire. Elsa giggled. "It's okay. I get it a lot." A few minutes later the lunch bell rang for the students to be released to fifth hour. Elsa sat up and said, "See you around, Anna." Anna gave her a small wave and got up herself. Kristoff spoke up suddenly. "Oooh, looks like someone has a crush." Anna said nervously, "W-what?! I do not!" Anna sprinted back to her locker to grab her stuff. She then went to her next class.

Anna's day went by as usual. She then got to her last class: Chemistry. She entered the Chemistry lab and took her seat. Her teacher, Mrs. Schmidt, spoke to the class. "Okay class. For the rest of the month, we will be working in partners to re-create a formula from instructions I'll give you." She grabbed a bucket and pulled out two names. "Anna Jensen and Elsa Read." Anna looked up and saw Elsa wink at her. Once again, Anna blushed even more. Once Mrs. Schmidt called out all the names, the pairs separated to their tables. Anna got out the glass beakers and test tubes, while Elsa got out the chemical mixtures. They both sat down at the table and began to work. Anna looked over to Elsa and noticed something on her wrist. On her wrist was a tattoo in the shape of a narrow triangle with a rounded bottom. The edges of it were intricately detailed. Anna looked away before Elsa could notice. They worked on their mixture until the clock showed five minutes left before the final bell. "Okay class, seal up you mixtures, put your names on them, and place them in the freezer in the back." Anna took the beaker with their compound mixture and placed it in the freezer. The bell then rang and the students flooded to the door. "Enjoy the dance on Saturday, kids." Anna was still packing up her stuff when Elsa walked to her. "Hey Anna. You going to the dance? If you are, you and I can just hang." Anna blurted out,"Sure. Sounds fun." Elsa walked to the door, but before she left she said, "You know, you look pretty cute in those lab goggles." Anna grabbed her stuff with _another_ blushed face and left out the door.

Anna looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a basic green, slightly frilled dress, considering the fact she isn't going with anyone, just to hang out. She walked outside and to her car. She pulled out and drove to the school. She arrived within ten minutes and saw the lights of the inside where the dance was. She entered the gym and surrounding her were couples closely dancing to a slow tune. A disco ball graced the center of the gym ceiling. She saw Elsa over by the snack table eating some of the chocolates there. Anna tapped on her shoulder and said, "Hi, Elsa." Elsa turned around and said, "Hey, Anna. You look beautiful." Anna blushed. "Why thank you. You look beautifuller." Anna realized what he said and rambled out, "N-not that your fuller but just, uh." Elsa was giggling like a madwoman. "You're fine. I know what you meant. You're cute when you ramble too." Anna nervously laughed. "Uh, uh, I need some air." She ran to one of the halls adjacent to the gym. She backed against the wall and breathed heavily. She stopped when she saw a man's foot near the doorway. She saw a few guys run away from the body. Anna ran to the body and saw Kristoff, his head bleeding. He was hit in the head. Unfortunately, before she could get help, the principal stepped into view, along with two police officers called to control any rowdy students. "Miss Jenson. To think you were our best senior to go through this school. Now you do this. Hitting another student." Anna stuttered out, "I didn't do this sir. You have to believe me." The principal held her hand to silence her. "In-school suspension. eight o'clock to five-thirty. Officers, please escort Miss Jensen out." Anna gaped like a fish out of water and was lead out by the police. Elsa looked as Anna was lead out. She looked to Hans and his cronies and seethed with rage.

_"They'll pay. With Anna's help, they'll all pay."_

Monday came with a blur. Anna found herself in the in-school suspension room. There were three other students inside. All of her assignments were brought to her. With some convincing, she was able to get the in-school of her record, but the _idea_ of her being in this room wasn't sitting well with her. Suddenly, the door opened and Elsa came in with a teacher behind her. She sat next to Anna and the teacher escorting her left. Anna whispered, "Elsa!? What are you doing here?" Elsa answered, "I was trying to clear your name." "Be quiet!" the teacher watching the suspension room shouted from the other side of the room. "By the way, Kristoff's fine, but he doesn't remember what happened." Anna and Elsa sat for a few minutes before Elsa spoke up. "First time in trouble?" Anna nodded. "Don't worry, we'll be out of here soon." Anna gave Elsa a confused look. Elsa crouched slightly in her seat. "Get ready to run." she said. Suddenly, the fire alarm went off and Elsa bolted. Anna followed suit and camouflaged with the mass of students moving outside. However, the alarm went off and the students were going back to class. Then, the final bell went off and the students went to their lockers. Anna and Elsa grabbed their stuff and ran to their cars. Catching her breath, she turned to Elsa. "You're good Anna. Here." She wrote something down on a spare piece of paper and handed it to Anna. "Come to this location during school tomorrow. There will be an announcement to get you there. All will be answered." She jumped into her car and sped off. Anna looked at the paper with the info on it. Confused, she got into her car and took off before school administration could find that she wasn't in in-school.


	2. Anna's Induction

Anna was sitting in her first hour Geometry class. She awaited the announcement to get her to the library and get her answers. Suddenly, the intercom binged and the front office lady said, "Anna Jensen, please report to the library. Anna Jensen." Anna grabbed her stuff and left. She wandered the halls until she got to the library. She entered and noticed that the librarian wasn't there. She took the note from her pocket and read to herself:

_Hallway at the back of the library_

_Third door on left_

_Knock three times_

Anna looked up and found the hallway at the back of the library. She walked down it and found the door and knocked three times. The door opened with a flash and she was pulled in. The room was dark, save for some blinking blue and green lights. Suddenly, the lights flashed on and Anna was surrounded by seven people, all wearing different colored hoodies. One took their hood down and Elsa's face showed. "Hey, Anna. Glad you could join us." she said. She cleared her throat. "It's time you got some answers."

She started to speak. "For quite some time, we have been in a school-wide war. Hans Rogers, Christopher Gist, Laureano Torres, Julien du Casse, and Lucy Borgia. You know them as 'the popular kids', we know them as the Templars. We have been fighting them since our freshman year. _We_ are the Assassins. The ones who fight for freedom in this school." Elsa strode to the wall and tore down a large, canvas tarp. On the wall were pictures of Hans and his cronies, as well as teachers and other students. Red lines connected with each one, which lead to Hans' picture, which also had a large circle around him. Anna was confused. Assassins...Templars. This was all really strange. "So, wait. What do they have to do with attacking Kristoff." she said. "Well, with Hans being Grand Master of the Arendelle High Rite, he doesn't really take 'no' for an answer. So he and his friends attacked Kristoff to get to you." Anna nodded once. She looked back to the wall and asked Elsa, "What do the Templars want?" "What they've always wanted: control. In a place full of nobodies, potheads, goth kids, and teachers that don't listen, their goal isn't very difficult." Elsa explained. Elsa pondered for a moment, and then asked Anna, "We were hoping that you could join us." Anna raised an eyebrow. "Why me?" she asked. One of the other Assassins spoke up. "We have been fighting a losing war for three years. Elsa told us that you could be a great addition to our ranks." Another Assassin with short cropped, brunette hair said, "Eugene is right. You are resourceful and you don't even know it." The other four Assassins were talking different subjects about Anna until Elsa held her hand up to silence them. "This is Anna's choice for her to make." Anna thought and thought for a few moments. She then nodded. "Okay, okay. I may be able to help." The Assassin named Eugene said, "Good. Assassins, gather 'round Anna. Elsa, Rapunzel, join me at the head of the group." The Assassins took their positions around Anna, and Eugene, Rapunzel, and Elsa stood in front of Anna. "Kneel on one knee." Eugene said. Anna kneeled and bowed her head. "Remember these tenets." Eugene said. "Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent." Rapunzel said. "Hide in plain sight." Eugene said. "Never compromise the Brotherhood." Elsa finished. "Do you accept these tenets?" Eugene asked. Anna rose her head and said, "I do." Eugene raised his hand and said to Anna, "Then rise, Assassin." Anna rose to her feet. "Nothing is True," Eugene said. "Everything is Permitted." the rest said in unison.

_One month later..._

November came, and Anna's skills and training as an Assassin were coming together. One exercise involved Anna trying to strike Elsa without alerting her. The first few times involved Elsa catching Anna within seconds. Now, Elsa looks one direction towards Anna, blinks, and she's gone. When she turns around, Elsa is on the ground with Anna on top of her. Another skill she showed prominence in was hacking into the servers to control technological aspects of the school. Her hand to hand combat skills increased, as Rapunzel taught her to fight with just about anything, from a yardstick to even a frying pan. Elsa was able to rid Anna for her clumsiness by teaching her to freerun, and the rest of the Assassins were able to supply Anna with everything she needed.

A week later, Anna was fixing one of the servers when she was approached by Elsa and the Assassin engineer, Leo. "Hey, Anna. Eugene has decided that you're ready for," she held a wrist bracer in front of Anna. ",this." Anna grabbed it and attached it to her wrist. She flicked her wrist and a seven inch blade extended out. "Wow." Anna breathed out. "The Hidden Blade. The Assassin's most versatile tool. Quick, clean, quiet, and effective." Elsa said. Leo spoke up, "I have something for you to." He held out a small pistol. "This is an airgun. It uses CO2 canisters we stole from the manufacturing class. It silently fires nails that can incapacitate an enemy, no matter where you shoot." Anna holstered the new pistol. "Thanks, Leo." Leo then said, "I have something else as well." He handed Anna two objects. Anna gave him a confused look. "These are the foam balls that cheerleaders hand out during varsity basketball games." she said. Leo nodded. "Yes, that's true, but I modified them since. They are now smoke and cherry bombs. The smoke bombs release a dense cloud to help you escape or gain the upper hand in conflict. Cherry bombs can be used to lure anyone to wherever it is released." Anna glanced at them and placed them in her small backpack given to her. "Thanks for everything, both of you." she said, grateful. Elsa and Leo nodded and left Anna to her work. She got back to the servers and was able to pull the data from them to her smartphone. She got on her email app, and found something interesting. She rose and walked to the Assassin's meeting room. "Mentor, I-" Eugene raised his hand. "Please, just call me Eugene." he said, relaxed. "Okay. Well, Eugene, I found a string of emails between Christopher Gist and the rest of the Templars." She placed her phone on a USB connected to the laptop at the center of the table. The phone screen projected on the wall. One of the Assassins, Stephane, spoke up. "Hmm. It appears that Gist and a few of his football buddies are planning to go on a 'witch hunt' to eliminate us as a threat." Anna nodded in agreement. "Yeah. With the football team winning semi-state, any football player is let off the hook for _any_ discipline. Which means the disappearance of certain students will be overlooked." "So, what can we do to stop them?" Rapunzel asked. "Well, by the look of it, Gist's cronies are Gaston and some dude called El Tiburon. Both of them are linemen on the football team as well. They plan on discussing the plans over some wings after their victory at state." Anna said. "And if they don't win?" Elsa asked. Anna said, "Then they'll do whatever they can on Monday to get rid of us." Elsa sighed. "They face Weselton High tonight. They've been undefeated since our sophomore year." "Well, maybe we can interfere a little. After all, 'hide in plain sight'. We can fix the game in our school's favor." Anna suggested. Eugene thought and said, "It's pretty risky. Getting caught interfering in a state run game could have serious consequences." "Only if you get caught." Anna said. Rapunzel spoke up. "Well then, this is a perfect mission for you, Anna." Anna snapped towards Rapunzel. "W-what?" Eugene spoke. "I agree. Anna, you and Elsa will go to the game tonight, sabotage to game to have us win, and follow Gist, Gaston, and this El Tiburon character to Buffalo Wild Wings. When the time comes, eliminate the threats." Anna looked to Elsa and nodded. "Very well." Eugene said. The final bell rang and Elsa and Anna went to the door. Before they could leave, Eugene said, "Oh, girls, by the way, I need you to do something." Elsa and Anna turned around. "What is it?" Anna asked. "Could you get me twelve mild sauced, bone-in wings with ranch?" he asked. The girls rolled their eyes and walked out the door, their mission in mind.


	3. The Quarterback's Ruse

Anna and Elsa sat in Elsa's room at her house, going over ideas for fixing the game to give them the opportunity to eliminate Christopher Gist. "What options do we have?" Anna asked. Elsa went back to her list of ideas. "So far, we have injure a player to forfeit the game, bribe the refs, or contaminate their water. Anna spoke up. "Well, bribing the refs we can cross off. Since they're hired by the state, it'll be a nightmare if they report us for that. Injuring a player we can't do as it would have to be during the game. I think our best bet is to put something in their water." Elsa nodded. "Okay, what can we put in their water?"

"We can use some of the sleep poison in the nails for my airgun." Anna said. Elsa pondered the idea for a moment before saying, "How much would we need?" "Just a small, concentrated dose. When they drink it, it won't send them into a deep sleep, but will drowse them enough to become distracted. This will give our team an advantage." Anna said,

"We'll most likely have to do it during halftime when they leave their water coolers outside." Anna nodded. "Then it's settled. Now we need to decide how to deal with Gist." "Well, according to the email you intercepted, Gist and his friends plan to discuss what they intend to do with the Assassins at school at the local wing restaurant." Elsa said. "The whole place will be packed as it usually is, so we can make an opportunity amongst the chaos of the customers." Anna said. Elsa looked at her phone and said, "It's six fifty-five, we had better get to the game." The girls walked out of Anna's room to Elsa's car. Then climbed in and headed to the game, where their mission would begin.

_Later..._

Anna and Elsa pulled into the parking lot of the school football field. Cars filled the spaces and pickups were the sites of tailgate parties. People from the local radio station were give pre-game stats on Arendelle and Weselton's players and previous victories. People milled all around them, making them unseen to prying eyes. They stood behind the concession stand. "Okay, we'll find a seat in the bleacher. Once halftime begins, we need to hurry to the other team's locker room where they keep their cooler." Elsa said. Anna nodded and they got up.

The girls put their hoods over their heads and walked to the bleachers. They took their seats and looked towards the field as the Arendelle football players ran the field. Anna looked and saw Hans and his cronies. "There's Hans. Wish I could slit him now." Anna growled. Elsa placed a hand on Anna's shoulder. "Not now. Cut down the fodder first, kill the leader last. Remember, _hide in plain sight, never compromise the Brotherhood. _We can't give ourselves away here or Hans will exploit that to rid Arendelle High of the Assassins." Anna huffed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. We can at least concentrate on Gist."

Suddenly, the speakers went off and a booming voice shouted over the loudspeaker. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Arendelle High for the state championship game between the Arendelle Crusaders and the Weselton Patriots. I ask the fans to please show good sportsmanship, respect the referees' calls and decisions, and we'd like to ask you all once again, please refrain from using ethnic slurs. With that, let the game begin." Anna and Elsa laughed at the announcer's reference to SNL and watched the game commence.

The game so far was a disaster. The Crusaders were down by twenty-three and the Patriots were relentless. Anna looked to the scoreboard and bumped Elsa with her shoulder. Elsa looked the where Anna was looking. The scoreboard showed that halftime had begun. Anna said, "Let's get to work."

They got up from their seats and made their way through the massive crowd walking around. They saw the Weselton team walk towards their locker room, and behind them were the team managers, who were carrying a large, orange water cooler. The two managers set it down and went inside with the rest of the team.

Anna and Elsa sprang up towards the cooler. Anna removed the lid and took out one of her poisoned nails she dipped it in the water and the blue substance coating it washed into the water. She used the nail to mix it together so the poison will be undetectable. Elsa grabbed the lid and screwed it shut. "Alright boys, let's end this and win it. Ready? One, two, three, PATRIOTS!" Anna and Elsa got up and ran to a hiding place. The Patriots walked out of the locker room and the managers grabbed the cooler. Elsa tapped Anna's shoulder. "Now what?" she asked. Anna looked to the leaving team. "We wait."

Anna and Elsa went back to their seats just as the third quarter began. The two teams took their positions and all hell broke loose. Time passed, touchdowns were made, field goals were good, flags were thrown, and people were shouting all around. By the end of the quarter, Arendelle was behind by seven. Elsa leaned towards Anna and whispered, "Nothing's happening." Anna answered back, "Be patient. The effects should take hold. This dose was less concentrated so the effects wouldn't be recognized as something that the school or anyone else was involved in."

On the field, the Patriots' quarterback, Gregg McLeery, was feeling a little drowsy. Suddenly, the ball came flying towards him. He caught it and looked around for someone to pass it to. However, one of the Crusader players tackled him. The ball flew out of his hands and it was caught by Gist. Gist ran the ball to the fifty yard line. "And Arendelle High quarterback, Christopher Gist runs the ball to the fifty, the forty, the thirty, the twenty, the ten...TOUCHDOWN ARENDELLE!" the announcer yelled.

The Arendelle side of the field were cheering. Anna and Elsa were jumping in their seats. The players took their positions for the field for the field goal. The kicker ran to the ball, but the handler grabbed it and ran the group of players. Both the Arendelle and Weselton players were massed in a thick mob. When the group cleared, the ball handler had the ball a foot over the line.

The students, parents, administration, cheerleaders, and players were jumping and celebrating. Anna and Elsa squealed in excitement. Anna grabbed Elsa and kissed her on the lips. They stayed like that for a few moments until Anna pulled away. She had a deep blush on her face, but Elsa didn't blush. In fact, she had a look of satisfaction. "We had better get to the wing restaurant and eliminate Gist." Elsa said. Anna nodded and they made their way through the crowd.

_Later that night..._

Anna and Elsa sat in a booth at the restaurant. The noise and number of people around them would provide the perfect cover for the assassination. Anna quietly sipped her drink and continued looking towards the entrance.

"So," Elsa spoke up, "how about that kiss?" Anna felt her face burn up with embarrassment. "Uh...uh...I don't know. I was happy we won, I turned and saw you and I, well, kissed you." Anna stuttered out. Elsa raised an eyebrow. "So, do you have a crush on me?" she asked. "Uh, well yeah. I-I mean you're really gorgeous, smart, and funny. But I always thought to myself that I didn't have a chance because I'm, well, me." Anna said. Elsa shook her head. "Oh Anna. Of course you'd have a chance with me. I've sort of watched you while taking a test. I love the look of concentration and confusion on your face. It makes you look cute." Elsa said. Elsa leaned towards Anna and said, "Let's consider this our first date." She kissed Anna on the forehead and leaned back, smirking. Anna blushed and gave her a small smile.

Elsa looked back at the entrance. "Well, look who's here." Anna looked behind her and saw Christopher Gist and his two cronies walked in and took a seat in the booth behind Anna and Elsa. Elsa took out her phone and hit the record button.

"So, what exactly is Hans asking us to do?" Gaston asked. Gist rolled his eyes. "I told you multiple times already, we simply have to find the Assassin's hideout. The other Templars will handle the rest." A deep voice asked, "Who will carry out getting rid of the Assassins?" "That's Torres' job. He's in the school play and so is an Assassin. He will kill one Assassin. Some chick called Rapunzel." Gist said. "Does she have any idea?" Gaston asked. Gist smiled evilly. "No one can save her."

Elsa stopped the recorder and said, "Okay, we got all the intel we need. Now, wait for an opportunity to kill Gist." Anna whispered, "What about Gaston and El Tiburon?" "I'll take care of them, you just concentrate on Gist." Elsa assured

"I'll be back in a second guys, I have to use the bathroom." Gist said. He got up from his seat and headed towards the bathroom. Elsa whispered, "Now. I'll get Gaston and Tiburon." Anna nodded and walked slowly behind Gist. She blended with a table of people when Gist looked behind him. He continued to the bathroom, where Anna followed. Gist opened the door and headed to the sink to wash out some stuck dirt on his face. He rinsed off his face, but when he rose his head, a hooded figure was standing behind him. His eyes widened and he swung his arm. The figure dodged it and lunged him with a hidden blade. Gist grabbed her by her arms to keep the blade at bay.

Anna grunted and kicked Gist in the crotch. He lowered his arms and Anna thrust the blade into Gist's chest. Gist's eyes widened and he grabbed his chest. He slumped against the wall. "Huh, I thought I'd be able to at least celebrate my victory. And of course plot to rid the school of your filth. It doesn't matter though, my death gives you nothing." Gist breathed out. "Oh yes it does. We protect our little hideout, so you can't clean us out from our source." Anna said. "That won't matter, one of your Assassins will die on the night of the play." Gist said. "We already know. It's Torres doing that right? Well, we'll just have to stop him." Anna said. "Ah, dammit." Gist gasped out, and he slumped down, dead. Anna exited the bathroom and went back to her and Elsa's booth.

Elsa sat at the booth as Anna slid in. "It's done." she said. Elsa nodded. "Good. I took care of the other two." "What happened?" Anna asked. "Nothing. I just got those two into a bar fight." She and Anna looked over to two unconscious bodies. "When they wake up, they'll have no memory whatsoever." Anna smiled. "Well, let's get back to the headquarters and tell the rest about tonight."

_Later in the Assassin's HQ..._

Anna and Elsa walked inside the server room, where the other Assassins were gathered around. "Gist is dead. Our HQ's location is still secret." Anna said. Eugene nodded. "Good work, the both of you." Elsa spoke up. "However, in ending one plot, we discovered another. Torres is planning on killing Rapunzel during the school play next Friday." Rapunzel gasped. "How dare they. I have the female lead." she said. "Yeah, according to this letter I found on Gaston. Apparently, Lucy Borgia couldn't get it so she decided to basically place a hit on her. Don't worry Rapunzel, I have a plan." Eugene nodded. "Okay, we'll discuss this next week. Go enjoy your weekend." Anna and Elsa began to leave the room, but Eugene stopped them. "Hey, by the way, where are my wings?" The two girls ran out of the room at his question.

_Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was in Memphis for spring break, stuck in a hotel with my family. I couldn't risk them discovering my secret. It'll be a cold day in Hell the day I tell my family that I write and read fanfictions._


	4. Curtain Call

The Assassins sat in the back meeting room in their corner of the library. "Okay, so what do we know?" Eugene asked. "Alright," Anna began, "we know that Spanish exchange student, Laureano Torres, is planning to kill our fellow Assassin, Rapunzel. That's you. What we have so far is that the planned killing is to take place during the school's production of The Headless Horseman this Saturday." Anna pulled up a chart on the overhead projector. "Okay, so the best approach would be to get him during the production. Only option I can think of is to hide on stage somewhere and strike him down during the fight scene the play director decided to add in Elsa looked at the chart and said, "What about the catwalks above the stage? With those we can easily get the upper hand with an air assassination." Anna looked at the chart and nodded. "You're right. Maybe you and I can talk more about it at a movie Friday night?" Immediately she was blushing and stood still. Elsa smirked. "Hmm, that sounds like a date." She looked up at the clock. "Excuse me, I have an AP History test at this time." She got up and walked out of the door. Anna still stood where she asked Elsa out. Eugene broke the silence. "Smooooth."

Anna opened her locker and grabbed her backpack. She put her stuff inside, locked her locker, and walked towards the exit. Outside, it had started to rain, so she put her hood up. Suddenly, she was jumped by four guys. She struck one down, but the other three grabbed her and forced her to the backlot. "Why hello there, feisty. Hans told us to teach you a lesson for rejecting him as his date to the Christmas Dance." Anna rolled her eyes. "Wow, he really can't take no for an answer." "He wanted us to teach you a lesson." the biggest one said. Now Anna was afraid. "You should know better than to do this." The guy laughed and punched Anna in the stomach. "You're not really in the position to make threats, are ya?" he said. Anna looked up and saw a silhouette on the roof. Anna smirked. "Not yet." Suddenly the figure jumped down and struck down the guy holding Anna's right arm. Anna unsheathed her blade and killed the guy who was holding her left arm. The third guy looked at the two with fear in his eyes. Anna took one step towards him and he ran. Anna smiled and said, "Thanks for the help...Elsa." Elsa lowered her hood and smiled. "No worry." She walked away and said, "Can't wait for our date tomorrow night." Anna laughed nervously and walked to her car.

_Friday night_

Anna paced through her living room, waiting for Elsa to pick her up. "Anna, quit pacing." her mother called from the kitchen. "Why not." Anna said. "I'm about to go on my very first date. What if I screw it up like I do everything else?" Anna's mother came out of the kitchen and hugged her daughter. "You won't mess anything up. This girl is lucky to go out with you." Anna sighed in relief and brought herself out of the hug. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Anna's mother gave her a wink and Anna walked to the door. She opened it and Elsa stood there. "Hey Anna. You ready for our date?" she asked. Anna stammered out, "Y-yeah." Elsa grabbed her hand. "Well then, let's go." They went out to Elsa's car and drove off.

They arrived at the movie theater and went inside. "What are we seeing?" Anna asked. Elsa looked at the theater's movies. "Hmm, which would you rather see: a sad, romance film so I can comfort you while you cry, or a horror movie where you can cuddle up to me when you're scared?" "Uh, uh, it's your decision." Anna said. Elsa smiled. "Okay, let's see...Ouija." Elsa bought the tickets and Anna bought their popcorn and drinks. They then walked into the theater to the movie.

The movie in Elsa's opinion wasn't that good. Anna had no idea what it was about because she cuddled up to Elsa during every scary scene that she saw. Elsa had her arm around Anna and comforted her through the whole movie. Eventually, the movie ended and the few people inside moved toward the exit. Anna looked up. "Is it over?" "Yes. It wasn't that scary...or good." Elsa said. "It was to me." Anna exclaimed. "Well, let's go to Starbucks and talk about our plans for Saturday night." Elsa said.

Elsa and Anna sat at a corner booth going over their plans. "Alright, the play begins at six-thirty. Based on info I have gathered and a script copy I stole from the drama teacher, the fight scene that Torres plans on using as his cover for killing Rapunzel will begin at seven-fifteen. This gives us forty-five minutes until we can strike." Elsa whispered. "Where is the access to the catwalks above the stage?" Anna asked. "Access is behind the sound and light control room in the upstairs area above the auditorium seats. You'll either have to sneak past the sound and light operator or just knock him out." Elsa took a sip of her coffee. "You'll need a disguise. Don't want to compromise the Brotherhood by killing someone in a hoodie in front of all of the staff and students. Hans would exploit that for his own gain." Elsa inquired. Anna nodded. "Okay, so my best option is to get a disguise, gain access to the catwalks, and kill Torres, right?" Elsa nodded and said, "That's the plan. Now with that, I had better take you home." They got up and left the Starbucks.

Elsa pulled into Anna's driveway and she and Anna got out. Elsa walked Anna up to her door. "Well, I had a great time tonight Anna." "I did too." Anna said. Anna looked down and asked, "Um, Elsa. I was wondering if...youdliketogotothechristmasdancewithme?!" Anna looked into Elsa's eyes, waiting for an answer. Elsa smiled and nodded her head. "Yes. When is it again?" she asked. Anna was so dumbstruck at Elsa's answer that she hardly heard what Elsa asked. "Uh...uh, it's a week before Christmas." Anna stammered out. "Okay. See you tomorrow during the play." Elsa said. She left Anna at the doorstep and sped off in her car.

_Saturday night_

Anna sat at the back of the auditorium in a seat next to the aisle. The play so far was amazing. Rapunzel made a terrific Katrina Van Tassel. Also, Anna noticed, Torres made a good Brom Bones for his smugness and temper in real life. Anna checked her phone and saw the time read six-thirty. She had to move. She got out of her seat and headed to the exit. She got outside and went to the door leading to the sound and light control room. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Elsa. "I figured you could use at least _some _help." she said. Anna reached for the door knob, but it didn't turn. "Dammit, it's locked." Anna said frustrated. Elsa reached inside her pocket and took out two small tools. She placed them in the door's lock, turned and twisted them a few times, and turned the doorknob. The door opened. "Lockpicking: a really helpful skill. I'll teach ya sometime." Elsa said. The girls entered the room. They looked up and saw a metal, spiral staircase going up. Anna and Elsa put their hoods up and carefully climbed the stairs. They reached the top and found a student operating the soundboard and stage lights. Anna swung her fist and knocked the student out. Elsa took over the area and said to Anna, "I'll stay here and keep the show rolling. You go through the door behind us, take the catwalk, and strike down Torres at the right moment. Change into these." Elsa handed Anna a spare costume from backstage. Anna took the costume and put it on over her regular clothes. Anna nodded at Elsa and exited through the back door.

She followed the narrow hallways until she was directly above stage. The fight scene had begun, and it was an all out brawl on the stage. Suddenly, Anna saw Torres motion towards Rapunzel. She took her chance and jumped down, landing on Torres. She brought her blade into the air and struck Torres in the chest. Torres gasped and fell, dead. Anna noticed a letter poking out of Torres' costume. "Get her!" one of the stage security guards yelled. Anna grabbed the letter and ran. She grabbed a rope and cut another, sending a sandbag down and hoisting her up. She landed on the catwalk and ran. She ran out the door, threw the costume off, and exited the control room. Elsa ran out behind her and into the hallway, where they got to the exit leading to the parking lot. They got into Anna's car and caught their breath. Suddenly, a group of guys burst out the door and ran to the car. "Drive." Elsa said. Anna shifted the car and they sped off. They three guys clambered into a large, pickup truck and drove after them. Elsa looked behind her and saw the truck close in. "Faster Anna. Faster." "You're not helping." Anna responded in a singsong voice. They continued through the streets. "I have an idea." Elsa said. "Drive out of town." Anna steered out and headed to the outskirts of town. Once outside of the town's limits, Elsa said, "Anna, slow down and push them off the road. I'll handle the rest." Elsa said. Anna stomped on the brakes and halted next to the truck. Despite her car's size, Anna used her momentum and slammed against the truck's back wheel. The truck spun and it skidded into a ditch. The three guys were knocked out. Anna stopped the car and they got and walked to the truck. "Alright, let's take care of these guys." Elsa said. She opened her backpack and grabbed a few bottles of beer and emptied them throughout the truck's interior and over the three guys. She then placed the bottles around the driver. "By the time they're found, they won't need a breathalyzer, but the evidence inside will make it obvious that they were drunk. That means we don't have to worry about them identifying us." Elsa said. Anna nodded. "Okay. Let's go back to the library, sneakily, and report."

Anna and Elsa walked into their back room and found the rest of the Assassins in there. "Bravo. That was a spectacular performance, Anna." Eugene said. Rapunzel glared at him. "A-and you too, Rapunzel." Rapunzel smiled again. "Sorry for being late, but a few of Hans' cronies caught on too fast and we had to lead them out of town. Staged a drunk driving accident so we wouldn't get caught." Elsa said. "Good job, both of you. For now, at least until we learn of the Templar's next move, we can rest a bit easier." Eugene said. "Also, if any of you go to the Christmas Dance, I suggest keeping an eye out." Eugene added. With that, the Assassins exited the library and went their separate ways.

* * *

_Author's notes:_

_Sorry guys if I haven't updated in a while and that this chapter is a little rushed. However, this story in my opinion will be good._


	5. Weeding Out of Trouble

Anna stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom. She wore a green dress with a black bodice that went from her chest to her waist. Underneath the dress she wore black high heels. She had her hair done into a single, long braid down her back. She twiddled her fingers together waiting for the time to pick up Elsa.

Her mother walked in and gaped at her daughter. "Anna, you look beautiful. Why are you so nervous?" Anna said nervously, "It's my first dance with a girl I like. And I don't know how to dance. And I'm just really stressed anyway. So, yeah, I'm nervous." Her mother placed her hand on Anna's shoulder to comfort her. "You really should stop worrying. You are a beautiful girl, and besides, you may get a kiss under the mistletoe." her mother said. Anna blushed and checked her phone. "Oops, it's seven. I had better get going." Anna said. She gave her mother one last hug and left.

Anna pulled into the driveway of Elsa's house. She exited her car and walked up to the door and knocked on it. She waited for a moment before the door opened. A man in a white dress shirt and black dress pants was in front of Anna. He had a large, gold police badge on his belt. "Uh, hello. I'm Anna. I'm here to pick up Elsa." The man smiled and laughed. "I know. I just wanted to scare you. C'mon inside, she's still getting ready." Anna walked inside and sat on the couch. Elsa's father sat across from her and opened up a file on the table. "Whatcha reading?" Anna asked. "Oh, nothing. Just going over a file on three students at your high school involved in drunk driving. They kept saying two people ran them off the road, but the stench of beer and the fact that they were drenched in it told differently." he said. Anna laughed with a slight nervous tone.

Suddenly, a door upstairs opened and closed. Anna sat up and walked to the stairs. Anna looked up and gaped in awe. Elsa wore a light blue and white dress with shimmering sequins on it. On the right side of the dress was a thigh high slit, which exposed her pale white skin. Her hair was in its classic French braid down her left shoulder. She also had on purple eyeliner and red lipstick.

Anna snapped out of her stupor when Elsa greeted her. "Hello, Anna. You look beautiful." Anna stammered out, "Y-you to. Are you ready?" "Yeah. Let's get going." Elsa said. They walked to the door as Elsa called out, "See you later dad. Don't wait up on us." "Alright, don't have too much fun." Elsa's father said. The exited the house, entered Anna's car, and drove to the school.

When they entered the gym, the entire place was shades of green, red, and white. There were couples and groups all throughout the dance floor and a few boys and girls being escorted out by teachers, the stench of alcohol on them all. They walked along the edge of the dance floor and talked. "Remember that Eugene told us to keep our eyes peeled." Elsa said. "That's going to be hard considering I am with you tonight." Anna said. Elsa blushed. "So, do you want to dance? A slow song just started." Elsa said. "YES! I mean, yeah, sure." Anna practically screamed out. Elsa laughed and lead Anna to the dance floor. The intertwined their arms around each other's back and slowly gained the rhythm of the other dancers surrounding them. Anna looked into Elsa's eyes and saw nothing but longing and a twinge of desire.

Elsa looked into Anna's eyes and saw relief and happiness. Elsa had a crush on Anna for a while now. It had started when she noticed Anna staring at her during class. It was then that Elsa started dropping her flirty hints, such as winking if Anna noticed her staring and bending over in front of Anna to pick something up. Elsa chuckled at her flirting with Anna. "What are you laughing about?" Anna asked. "Just thinking about all the times I flirted with you." Elsa said. Anna laughed and they resumed their dancing.

The song ended and Anna pulled Elsa over to a secluded area of the gym. "Um, Elsa. Can I ask you something?" Anna nervously said. "What is it, Anna?" Elsa asked. Anna twiddled her fingers together. "I mean, you and I have only been on a couple of dates, but I was...wondering...if...you would like to be my girlfriend?!" Anna stammered out. Elsa gasped. "Why, Anna, I'm flattered. Of course I'll be your girlfriend." "Really?" Anna gasped. Elsa nodded, and pulled Anna into a hug.

When they pulled apart, they looked up and saw a small green and white plant. "Hey, it's mistletoe." Elsa said. Anna looked back down to Elsa and nervously gave her a quick peck on the lips. Elsa rolled her eyes and pressed Anna against her, curled her to the right and dipping her backwards, and brought her lips to Anna's in a searing, passionate kiss. After a few moments, Elsa brought Anna back up. Anna was swooning and giggling like a madwoman. "Oh Elsa, I lo-". But before she could finish, a strange smell hit her nose. Looking at Elsa, she noticed it to. They exited the gym and followed the smell.

They walked through the halls, following the scent to an old closet. Anna opened the door and a thick cloud seeped through the door cracks. Anna and Elsa backed away from the cloud. A person in Anna and Elsa's class stumbled out, with a joint in his hand.

"Weed. I should've known." Elsa said. "Hey, you. Where'd ya get this stuff? Who gave it to you?" she asked. The guy said, "W-what? Nah, I'm under strict orders not to let anyone know where I got this stuff. Oh man I'm so high right now." Elsa rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Okay, who _didn't _you get it from?" "Alright, I can answer that. I didn't get it through Hickey's network. He doesn't have his own weed farm somewhere in the school. He's not making bank on this shit." Elsa smiled softly. "Thank you. Get back into your closet." The guy stumbled back into the closet, closing the door. Elsa spun around. "We need to tell the rest. I think we have discovered the Templars' next move." With that, they left the dance and thought long about what they heard.

_Wednesday, December 22nd_

Anna and Elsa burst into the server room. They both yelled what they know to the rest.

"WE FOUND OUT THE TEMPLARS' NEXT MOVE!" Anna yelled.

"THOMAS HICKEY HAS A WEED FARM SOMEWHERE IN THE SCHOOL!" Elsa blurted out.

"ELSA'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" Anna yelled.

Eugene looked at the both of them and said sarcastically, "Well, Merry Christmas to you to." Anna and Elsa caught their breath. "Anyway, student stepped out of a janitor's closet. Smoke billowed out and a student higher than a skyscraper clambered out. He told us that Thomas Hickey has a weed farm hidden somewhere in school. Why they have one I don't know." Elsa inquired. Eugene chuckled. "You kidding, the value of that stuff in the school and on the streets can make the Templars a pretty penny. They must be using it to fund school events to gain more support from the school board."

Anna asked, "So, what can we do?" "It's obvious what you must do. Anna, follow one of Hickey's friends, tail him to the weed farm's location. Kill Hickey and torch the farm." Eugene said. Anna nodded and walked out the library

_Later that day_

"Where'd you get this stuff?" Anna asked, examining the bag. The person who gave it to her was so high that he didn't even notice a person in a hood he was supposed to be on the lookout for. "Oh. This stuff comes from Hickey's spot in the school. Wanna see it? You're not a cop are you?" Anna rolled her eyes. "Of course not, silly." Anna then started giggling, which caused the guy to laugh to. "A-alright. Follow me."

They walked down the hallway towards the same closet Elsa and Anna found the stoned guy during the Christmas Dance. The door opened and a medium sized room was open before them. Various marijuana plants were growing along tables in the room. "Ain't it glorious?" The guy asked. Anna nodded and proceeded to knock the guy out. She snuck around the tables until she found a lighter on a table. However, right when she was about to light a few of the plants, Hickey walked in. "Well, well, well. Wot do we 'ave 'ere? I should really get guards that don't get too high to be lookouts." He sprinted toward Anna as Anna placed the flame on a few plants. They caught fire and they spread throughout the room.

Anna sprinted up the stairs towards the roof, with Hickey in close pursuit. She burst through the top access and onto the roof. She turned around and faced Hickey. "Well, it looks like another Templar scheme goes up in flames." Hickey laughed. "You really think I gave a shit about any of this Templar business? I was jus' in it for the extra cash left over after Hans gave it to the school to gain more influence."

Anna unsheathed her hidden blade and ran towards Hickey. He dodged her attacks with a surprising amount of grace and brought his fist to her side. Anna lurched but continued her attacks.

Anna threw Hickey against a wall. He slumped down and said, "Wot are ya going to do now, eh? You can't just stab me right 'ere and leave me." Anna unholstered her air gun and fired a nail into Hickey's head. Hickey slumped the rest of the way down, dead. Anna noticed that Hickey's phone went off. Anna grabbed it and turned around running through the smoke-filled farm. She ran into the hallway and pulled the fire alarm. The sirens went off and lights flashed as the sounds of students exiting the building echoed through the school. Anna ignored them and ran back to the library.

The door opened and Anna walked in. Eugene clapped his hands. "Great work, Anna. Though the fire alarm was not of your unusual subtle approach, you still did a great job." The other Assassins including Elsa nodded in agreement. Anna brought up Hickey's phone. "And now, we have access to the Templars' plans." Eugene grabbed the phone as the final bell rang. "Excellent. We'll give it to Leo to gain access to it. There's nothing more to discuss Anna. Go on." Elsa stood up and said, "Here, let me give you a ride." They walked out the library to the parking lot.

_Later that night_

Elsa pulled into Anna's driveway. "Well, see ya Elsa." Anna said. However before she climbed out, Elsa held her arm. "Wait, I want to give you your Christmas present." "Aw, you didn't have to get me anything." Elsa pulled out a small box and opened it, revealing a snowflake necklace. Anna gasped in disbelief and said, "It's beautiful." Anna put it on and got out of the car and said, "Wait here. I have something for you." Anna ran inside the house. A few moments later she appeared back outside with a medium sized box with a few holes on the top. She got back in and carefully placed it on Elsa's lap.

"What is it?" Elsa asked. Anna couldn't contain herself. "Open it and find out." Elsa opened it and a Husky pup popped out and started licking Elsa. Elsa laughed. "How did you know that I love Huskies?"

Anna said, "Well, I remember that you talked about having to leave your first dog behind when you moved here. So I decided to get you another." Elsa grabbed Anna's head and pulled her into a deep kiss. Elsa pulled away and placed her forehead against Anna's. "Merry Christmas Anna." Elsa whispered.

_Author's notes:_

_Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Though I haven't received much feedback for this story, I will finish it and get started on another Elsanna story. See ya next update._


	6. Adieu, du Casse

_After this chapter there will be two left. They will seem rushed, but that's because I'm losing confidence in this story. I'll have more ideas in the future, but I just want to get this one done already._

Winter has passed, and Spring had officially arrived. It was the middle of March and everyone was in high spirits. However, a threat still loomed over the school. The Templars were getting bolder and bolder, with Hans moving the pieces in his game behind a shroud of darkness.

"So, what did we get from Hickey's cell phone?" Anna asked Leo. Leo plugged Hickey's phone into his laptop, and all of its data was transferred in a matter of moments. "Well, despite his phone being a _piece, _I was able to pull quite a lot of data from it." He opened up the text messages and tried to see any recent ones that are of interest. "Oh, shit." Leo suddenly said.

Anna leaned toward him. "What is it?" she asked. Leo started scanning through the messages before he answered Anna. "According to Hickey's texts, Julien du Casse is planning on returning to France. Apparently, he was afraid after Gist and Torres' deaths, and texted Hickey what he planned on doing." "When does he plan on leaving?" Anna asked. "Uhhhhhhh, after the basketball game tonight. You may have to use those bombs I gave you in November to distract or evade anyone." Leo said.

"Easy enough." Anna said. The final bell rang releasing the students to their weekend. "Okay, I'll get Elsa and plan for tonight." Leo nodded and got back to his work. "Oh, and Anna. Be cautious. The Templars have more guards with them, so watch your back." Anna nodded and walked to the exit.

_Later that night..._

Anna and Elsa walked into the front entrance to go inside the gymnasium. They showed their Student IDs and got in. The student section was in an uproar. The girls arrived late and one quarter had passed, and Arendelle was leading 17 to 8.

"Find du Casse." Elsa said. Anna nodded and scanned the crowd. Suddenly, she saw Julian and a few of his friends exit the gym into the hallway. "He left the gym. We should split up. I'll follow, you sneak through the maintenance halls." Anna said. Elsa nodded and headed for the maintenance accessway. Anna ran in front of the cheering crowd and through the door.

Reginald tried to talk through to his friend. "I just don't think it's a good idea, man. You just need to calm down and-", but Julian stopped him. "Calm down? CALM THE FUCK DOWN?!" he shouted. "We are down to half of what we were at ze start of zis school year! I may be next, so I have to leave." He shouted.

His other friend, Nicholas, tried to get to Julian to think some sense. "C'mon, man. Don't think like that. Hans still needs-" "I don't give a shit what Hans needs, okay! _I _need to get ze hell out of here. But not without getting rid of my problems." Julian said.

Anna was hiding in every shadow, behind the trophy case, anywhere to stay out of sight. She continued to follow du Casse and his friends down the hallway. They stopped at the Chemistry lab. "Okay, you two stay here and keep watch. I'll only be a bit." Julian said. Reginald and Nicholas nodded and stood on either side of the door.

Anna creeped along the wall to the end. She reached in her bag and pulled out one of her cherry bombs she threw it down a hallway near the class and it burst into a bundle of sparks. The two guys looked confused and ran towards the source. Anna sprung from her position and entered the Chemistry lab.

Anna sneaked through the rows of desks to find du Casse. She got to the chemical compound safe and saw him hooking up various tubes and valves to a small tank. "Well, well, well. Why so jumpy all of a sudden, Julian?" Anna said mockingly. "Vous salope! So you are the one who has been cutting down my acquaintances." Julian spat. Anna unsheathed her hidden blade and held it up. "Your time has come, Julian. I'll make it quick for you."

"Don't bother, Assassin." Julian said grabbing a pressure gauge hooked up to his chemical compound he made in class. "At ze pull of zis trigger, I will release ze gas in zis tank. Unless you want all of zos innocent people dead, I'd leave if I were you." Julian warned.

Anna's thoughts were running at a thousand miles through her mind, trying to think of a solution. She smirked, knowing what to do. She grabbed one of her smoke bombs and threw it right next to du Casse. He coughed and spun his arms around. Anna threw a punch into his side, but Julian threw her out of the smoke. Anna slid across the floor into the opposite wall.

Julian stepped out of the smoke and flicked out a switchblade. Anna's eyes widened at the knife. Julian examined it before giving an evil grin. "Reginald, Nicholas, in here, now." Suddenly, the door opened and Julian's cronies entered the classroom.

Julian said to them both, "Nicholas, hold her against zat wall. Reginald, take zis, and kill her. I do not have ze stomach to witness such, 'barbarism'. I will take my leave." He gave a low curtsy and exited the room.

Reginald held the point of the knife against Anna's throat. "Well, how should I kill you? Fast or slow?" Reginald said with a sneer. He brought the knife blade down and rose it into the air. However, a throwing knife flew across the room and into Reginald's back. He collapsed, the knife clattering to the floor. Nicholas said suprised, "Holy shit, what happened to-". But Anna brought her elbow into his face and her blade into his stomach.

Anna looked to the shadowy area in front of her. "Jeez, took you long enough Els." Elsa stepped out of the shadow and said, "Whatever, let's get Julian."

They ran out of the class and into the hallway. Julian was well ahead of him, but they were catching up. The basketball game had ended and the entire gym was empty. He sprinted out of the gym and outside. Anna and Elsa ran out and found him behind the opponent's school bus.

Julian threw one hit to Elsa's head and she was knocked out. "ELSA!" Anna screamed. Julian pushed Anna on her back and started to choke her. She tried to pull his hands off, but he was too strong. "Adieu, mon cher." he said. Anna noticed a cable on the underside of the buss and grabbed it wrapping it around Julian's neck. Suddenly, the bus took off, towing Julian with it.

"Adieu, du Casse." Anna said. She heard someone groan behind her and she rushed to Elsa's side. "Elsa, you alright." Elsa rubbed the back of her head and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. You take care of du Casse?" Anna nodded. "Good job. However, we don't know what else the Templars are planning." Elsa said. Anna pressed a kiss to Elsa's lips. When she pulled away she said, "Meh, we'll wing it." Both girls giggled and went back to their homes.

_"Two to go." _Anna thought.


	7. Prom Night Drama

Prom was fast approaching, and the Juniors and Seniors of the school were excited. Anna was bouncing on the balls of her feet when she went dress shopping with Elsa. Elsa had bought Anna's dress and vice versa. Elsa's was a pure white dress similar to what she wore to the Christmas Dance, and Anna's was a black and red dress that went slightly below her knees with one long sleeve on her right arm and sleeveless on the left. Their plan for the big night was to meet with Eugene and Rapunzel at the restaurant, then go to the old theater for the dance.

Anna once again found herself looking in the mirror. This time, however, she wasn't nervous. She rubbed her wrist, where her hidden blade was concealed beneath the sleeve. _"You never know." s_he thought. "Anna, it's almost time to get Elsa." Anna went downstairs, and found her mother beaming at her.

"You look absolutely beautiful." her mother said. Anna said thanks and walked to the door. "Oh, and Anna, here are your keys." her mother said. She tossed them and Anna caught them. "Thanks. We'll be pretty late, so don't wait up all night for me." she said. Her mother nodded and Anna went out the door.

Anna pulled into the driveway of Elsa's house. She exited her car and walked to the door. She knocked on it once and the door opened immediately. "Anna! Good to see you again." Elsa's father said. He moved for Anna to enter. She sat down and saw Elsa's father reading another case file. "What's going on now?" she asked. Elsa's father looked up and said, "We're investigating the death of two foreign exchange students. One was killed during your guys' school play and the other was killed like a month and a half ago." he said. "That is strange." Anna said. Suddenly, a door opened and closed upstairs and Elsa walked down. "You ready, Anna?" Elsa asked. Anna nodded and they walked out the door.

_Later, at the restaurant..._

Anna and Elsa both sat at their table, waiting for Eugene and Rapunzel to arrive, Anna said in mock annoyance, "Well, _there _you are." Eugene was in a solid black tuxedo and Rapunzel was in a black and gold dress that accented her hair. "Sorry about the wait. _Somebody _had to do her hair up all nice."

Rapunzel playfully punched his arm, which caused the whole group to laugh. They all sat down and took their orders. Ten minutes later, they got their food and began to discuss the plans for tonight. "Okay, my sources tell me that Lucy Borgia _and _Hans will be attending tonight. However, it would be best if we went after Lucy first." Eugene said.

Anna nodded and said, "I have my hidden blade under my right sleeve. I could-" "No," Eugene interrupted. "We don't want another murder for the police to investigate. We need to kill her, but make it look like an accident." They all sat at the table in silence, until Elsa broke it." Meh, we'll wing it." They finished their dinner and paid. Eugene checked his watch and said, "It's eight-thirty. Let's get going."

They arrived at _The Theater Royale, _an old café and play theater that had opened during the 1960s, making it one of the older buildings in town. When they reached the front entrance, a security guard gave each of the four a breathalyzer test. When the guard decided they were sober enough, he let them in. The prom's theme for the night was Arendelle, 1965. Other students were dancing to the beat of the band the class sponsors were able to get to perform.

_It's been a hard day's night_

_And I've been working like a dog_

_It's been a hard day's night_

_I should be sleeping like a log_

_But when I get home to you_

_I find the things that you do_

_Will make me feel alright_

Elsa was nodding to the beat but suddenly felt herself being pulled into Anna's arms and they were dancing. They were both laughing and dancing like a couple of 60s girls. Rapunzel was being tossed in the air by Eugene. The whole place was a madhouse.

Time rolled on, and eventually, the class sponsors walked on stage. "Okay everyone, we are now about to announce the Prom King and Queen. You all cast your votes, and the Prom King for the Class of 2015 is Hans Rogers. And your Prom Queen is Lucy Borgia." There was scattered applause across the dance's attendants, but a lot from Lucy's friends, Jasmine, Belle, and Marie.

"Not surprised." Elsa whispered. It was obvious that the voting was rigged, but either no one cared, or they were too afraid to do anything about it. Most likely both. After receiving her crown, Lucy beckoned for her friends to follow her. "Lucy is on the move. Let's go." Elsa said.

Anna and Elsa followed Lucy to the roof of the theater. Her and her friends stood near the ledge, and Lucy pulled a package of cigarettes and a lighter from her dress top. "God, this dance _blows." _Lucy said, lighting a cigarette. She brought the cigarette to her lips, but the smoldering end was clipped off by a knife flying past her. She looked towards where it came from and anger overtook her.

"If you thought that it was that bad, then you shouldn't have come." Anna said. "It's over, Lucy. Make peace with your fate, and we will make sure your death is quick and painless." Elsa said. Lucy threw down the remains of the cigarette. "I will not die tonight, Assassins. Girls, take them."

The three girls nodded and ran towards Anna and Elsa. "I'll handle these girls, you take Lucy." Elsa said. Anna nodded and ran for Lucy. The girls surrounded Elsa, and she got into her defensive pose.

Marie threw a punch at Elsa, but Elsa grabbed her arm and brought her head between her arm and side. She tightened her arm and a deafening crack was heard, with Marie slumping to the ground. The other two gaped at the sight as Elsa cracked her knuckles and popped her neck. "Okay, who's next?"

Punches were thrown and blows were exchanged as Anna and Lucy fought. Lucy grabbed her by the neck and held her there. She threw Anna to the ground and walked toward the skirmish.

Elsa punched Jasmine and brought her foot into Belle's side. Both collapsed and Elsa looked at Lucy. Lucy brought her fist to Elsa's side. Elsa lurched, and Lucy kicked Elsa towards the ground. Lucy walked up to her and reached into the inner part of her dress she pulled out a knife.

"Well, so this is how the story of Elsa Read ends." Lucy said, with an evil, sly grin. She brought the knife up to throw, but she was hit by a flying shoe.

"Get. Away. From. Her. You BITCH!" Anna yelled. Anna punched Lucy in rapid succession. Lucy stepped back with each hit. After the third hit, Anna pulled Lucy's hair down and her face met Anna's knee. Lucy fell back and off the roof. Anna heard a scream and a loud crash.

Anna looked down and saw that Lucy landed on the roof of a parked car. Anna breathed in and out, and walked back to Elsa. She grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled her up. Anna looked around Elsa and said, "Elsa, are you alr-", but she was cut off by lips crashing into hers. Elsa slowly pulled away, her teeth still pulling Anna's lower lip. She pointed at Anna and said, "Now _that _was hot."

Anna giggled and said, "Enough chit chat, we need to set up Lucy's death." With that, they ran down the stairs and into the dance, which was still in full swing. Hans was nowhere to be seen, which didn't surprise the two. They got outside and found Lucy. "Okay, what's the plan?" Anna asked. She saw Elsa walk to her car and pull out a champagne bottle. Anna's eyes widened. "Where did you get that?" she asked.

Elsa grinned and answered, "The restaurant. Fast hands can get you pretty far. I oughta teach you that sometime." Anna shook her head and helped Elsa with the setup. Elsa used what she learned in health class and poured at least half the bottle down Lucy's throat. She doused the rest of the body with the alcohol and smashed the bottle next to the car. "That's taken care of, so let's get out of here." Elsa said. "Couldn't agree more." Elsa heard Eugene call out.

The four got in their vehicles and drove off. They parked outside of the old park and got out of their cars, catching their breath. "Good...work...Anna. We now just have Hans to deal with now." Eugene said. The rest nodded and went their separate ways.

They had a lot of planning to do.


	8. Endings

_It has come down to this. I would like to thank the few people who reviewed and followed this story. Final chapter, then another story of love between these two will be released. I hope everyone will like that more than this._

Graduation was three days away. The Assassins were in the server room, packing up everything into duffel bags. The pictures on the were placed in a box carried by Eugene. Almost all of the tech went to Leo. Anna and Elsa were wiping their presence from the servers, so that no trail of who committed the murders could be found.

"Well, that should be everything." Eugene said as the Assassins exited the room and into the library. "After four years of hiding from the Templars' grasp, we leave with their Grand Master cowering in fear before us." Rapunzel said.

They walked to the locker pit, where students were cleaning out their lockers. Anna held back, having cleaned out her locker earlier that week. She looked around and noticed that Hans was on his phone. She looked to make sure no one was looking and followed.

"What do you mean 'You can't help me!' I am the only one left at this school. My influence went down the shitter when my people started getting cut down." Hans said into his phone. He continued. "I know that there are Assassins here, we just couldn't find their fucking hideout."

Anna stood behind a doorway and listened to more of the conversation. After a long pause, Hans continued. "Well fine! Don't help me! But know this, I will go out with a bang at graduation." He paused again and said, "That loudspeaker in the gym is really faulty anyway, they won't know any better." With that, Hans hung up and walked back to the locker pit.

Anna snuck back to the locker pit. Papers were scattered around the trash cans as students threw everything in their lockers away. Anna found Elsa putting stuff that was actually worth keeping in her duffel bag. "Elsa," Anna whispered. "We need to gather the rest and talk."

Elsa looked away from her cleaning and asked, "What is it?" Anna looked around and said, "Just gather the others. Tell them to meet by the boathouse on the next to the river. Elsa nodded and resumed her cleaning.

_Later that day..._

Anna and Elsa were leaning against Anna's car. They heard engines revving and saw a large pickup truck pull in next to them. Eugene stepped out along with Rapunzel. "Where's Leo?" He asked. With that, they heard another engine grow louder as it approached them. Suddenly, Leo came speeding down the road in an Indian motorcycle. He stopped and flipped out the kickstand.

"Sweet ride, Leo." Elsa said. Leo nodded and took off his helmet, shaking his hair freely. "Thanks." He responded. "So what do you have for us, Anna." Eugene asked. "Okay, during locker cleanout I followed Hans. He was talking, or shouting to someone on his phone. He got really mad when whoever he was talking to apparently wouldn't help him in his current situation. Before he ended the conversation, he said that he would go out with a bang during graduation. He also said something about the gym loudspeaker being faulty." Anna explained.

Eugene's eyes widened in realization. "Oh dear god." He said in a low voice. "What is it?" Leo asked. "By what it sounds like, Hans is going to kill some of us during the graduation ceremony. The gym's loudspeaker is directly over where we sit. He'll most likely use a small bomb to snap the support cables." Eugene said.

The other Assassins stared at him in disbelief. "So, what are we going to do." Anna asked. "Well, it's likely that Hans will drop the loudspeaker on us when _he _walks on stage to avoid it entirely. Our only chance is to disable the bomb before Hans walks onto the stage." Elsa said. Eugene looked towards Anna. "One last assassination, Anna. You must disable Hans' trap and eliminate him after graduation."

Anna nodded and motioned for Elsa to go with her. The rest of the group left, hoping that the coming Sunday won't be their last.

_Sunday..._

Anna was sneaking through the upper maintenance accessways. She used what she knew about the gym to pinpoint where she could drop in and disable the bomb in the loudspeaker. She found a hatch and opened it. She found the loudspeaker and dropped in. She saw four remote concussive bombs placed on each one of the cables. "This is possibly the crudest explosive setup I've ever seen." Anna said to herself.

She flicked out her hidden blade and cut off the fuses on each bomb. Suddenly, she heard the school band start the song _Pomp and Circumstance. "_Shit, the ceremony is about to start. I need to get out of here." Anna said to herself. She then jumped up and back into the maintenance access.

Elsa and the other Assassins stood in a hallway with their other fellow graduates. Suddenly they heard the pitter-patter of footsteps and Anna appeared next to them. "It...is done." She said breathlessly. The other Assassins gave her a pat on the back and walked on out. Elsa gave her a kiss on the lips. "Let's do this."

All of the graduates of Arendelle High were sitting in their seats. Their principal gave them the usual speech on how this is a new beginning. After that, the Class President, Valedictorian, and Salutatorian gave their speeches to their fellow classmates. Their Vice Principal took up the mic and began to go down the list of graduates. After a twenty minutes, he said, "Hans Rogers."

Hans got out of his seat and walked onto the stage. He grabbed his diploma and Anna noticed that he pressed a small button on his watch. She also noticed the furious face he made when nothing happened.

After the last of the names were called out, the Senior's Vice President took the mic and said the graduates, "Please rise, move your tassels to the left, and..." she and the rest of the graduates threw their hats into the air and the whole place was cheering. Anna went to Elsa and kissed her. She broke the kiss and said, "I love you, Elsa." Elsa was almost in tears and said, "I love you too, Anna."

Anna and Elsa were getting pictures with friends, teachers, and getting congrats from other people who attended. After gathering them up, Anna, Elsa, Eugene, Rapunzel, and Leo all got a group picture. After the picture, Anna noticed Hans sneaking towards his car. Anna said to everyone else, "I'll be at the party in a few. I have to talk with someone."

Anna got into her car and sped off after Hans. She was right behind him, and Hans noticed. He braked and tried to ram Anna off the road. However, Anna accelerated and Hans went off the road, ramming into a tree.

Anna pulled up next to Hans's car and got out, walking towards him. "You should've been _mine _Jenson. You could've had everything you wanted." He said weakly. Anna lifted the hood and brought her blade into the gas line. Gas started leaking out from under the car. "I already do. A gorgeous and smart girlfriend. the greatest friends you could ask for, and you on the edge of death." Anna said triumphantly.

Anna took out a matchbox she took from Lucy the night of her death. She lit one and stepped a good distance away before tossing it on the leaking gas. The area caught fire and started creeping towards Hans' car. Hans shouted, "Fuck...y-" and the car exploded, with Anna walking away.

_Later that night..._

Anna and Elsa's graduation party was being held at Elsa's house. Everyone inside was either another graduate, old teacher, family, or long time acquaintance. After what felt like talking to people for hours on end, Elsa lead Anna to her room. Elsa closed the door and brought Anna into a spine-breaking hug. "You did it, Anna. The Templars have been officially ridden from Arendelle High." Anna nodded and kissed Elsa on the cheek. "And to think this all wouldn't have happened if Kristoff wasn't attacked last year." Anna said. They flicked out their hidden blades and held them in the air.

"Nothing is true," Anna said.

"Everything is permitted." Elsa completed.

_That's it. Thank Christ. According to the amount of people who liked this story, I am glad that this story is finished. I however did enjoy writing this giant crossover. See you all next story._


End file.
